


A veces, sólo se necesita un empujón

by ancientbear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientbear/pseuds/ancientbear
Summary: En la gran fiesta de 1989, antes de que los alumnos se marchen a sus casas por Navidades, Minerva disfruta con Severus de una pequeña broma y un baile. One-shot sobre la amistad entre Severus y Minerva.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A veces, sólo se necesita un empujón

**Author's Note:**

> Derechos de autor: la saga de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, no a mi. No obtengo ningún beneficio, simplemente me divierto usando sus personajes.

Corría el año de 1989. Era el último día antes de que la gran mayoría de los alumnos abandonen por vacaciones el castillo para pasar con sus familiares y amigos las tan ansiadas fiestas. Como era típico por esta fecha, se celebraba una gran fiesta en el Gran Comedor como despedida, pero este año sería un poco diferente al resto. El director Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall decidieron terminar la fiesta de una manera un poco diferente: con un baile. El tren saldría al día siguiente sobre el mediodía, de modo que podían pasar un tiempo más disfrutando de la noche.

Los pasillos normalmente tranquilos se encontraban esta noche especialmente abarrotados de alumnos yendo y viniendo de todas partes. El banquete estaba transcurriendo con tranquilidad hasta que empezó a nevar. Todos los alumnos se levantaron para asomarse a las grandes ventanas para ver caer la nieve. Una gran mayoría de alumnos giraron la cabeza hacia la mesa de los profesores buscando al director Dumbledore con la mirada. Allí estaba sentado, entre los profesores McGonagall y Snape. El director Dumbledore pudo ver a los gemelos Weasley con los ojos iluminados mirándolo. Solamente llevaban unos meses en el castillo y ya habían recibido más detenciones por parte del profesor Snape que la gran mayoría de los alumnos de tercero. Ambos se habían ganado un lugar en el corazón del director con sus travesuras. Los ojos de Dumbledore ganaron un brillo travieso mientras sonreía a través de su espesa barba. Levantó la mano hacia la puerta mientras asentía con la cabeza. Con esta señal un montón de alumnos salieron corriendo hacia el patio.

En la mesa de los profesores se podía ver a Dumbledore poniendo más pavo en el plato de Severus. «Debes de comer más, Severus» le decía Dumbledore, pero el joven profesor se negaba a ser tratado como un niño pequeño. Los demás profesores miraban con gracia la escena que se repetía todas las noches entre Snape y Dumbledore.

Minerva McGonagall estaba de un humor excelente esta noche gracias al banquete, el buen ambiente y la leve nieve que caía sobre Hogwarts, de modo que quiso ayudar a su joven amigo. Minerva ayudó al joven Snape cuando recién entró en el profesorado y desde entonces habían desarrollado una gran amistad.

—¿Te apetecería dar un paseo Severus? —ofreció Minerva parando la discusión entre ambos hombres—. Tengo ganas de ver caer la nieve en el patio.

—Ya dudaba yo que no saliste corriendo hacia el patio junto a los alumnos —dijo con una mueca—. Pero no voy a ser yo quien te quite esa ilusión Minerva. Vamos —expresó mientras se levantaba con Minerva.

—Pedid un deseo. Severus no le va a quitar la ilusión a alguien —exclamó el profesor Filius a modo de broma.

—Y encima va a dar un paseo sin oponer resistencia —dijo sonriente Dumbledore.

—Soy vuestro milagro navideño —agregó irónicamente—. Acabo de gastar mi única buena acción del año.

—¿Tu única buena acción?, pero si estamos a finales de diciembre Severus —cuestionó la profesora Sprout. Snape simplemente le dedicó su típica sonrisa desagradable mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo junto a McGonagall.

Ambos profesores avanzaban por el pasillo en dirección al patio. Cualquiera diría que sería difícil caminar por unos pasillos abarrotados de alumnos emocionados por las vacaciones. Todo lo contrario para Snape y McGonagall. A medida que avanzaba Snape con su capa negra ondeando los alumnos se iban apartando al igual que un transatlántico se hacía paso rompiendo fácilmente el hielo a través de un mar helado. Los alumnos no sabían si podían recibir detenciones el día antes de coger el expreso, pero parecía que ninguno se iba a atrever a averiguarlo. 

Después de los ocho años trabajando junto a Severus, Minerva todavía no entendía que ganaba el joven profesor de pociones queriendo ser tan temido por sus alumnos. En estos ocho años y poco a poco Snape había dejado a Minerva entrar a su reservado espacio personal.

—Podrías tratar de ser más amable con los alumnos —observó Minerva mientras avanzaba junto a Snape—. O al menos en días tan señalados como hoy.

—Y no dices nada de lo cómodo que es esta habilidad en días donde los alumnos campan a sus anchas por los pasillos, ¿eh? —agregó Snape con una mueca. Ambos habían llegado al patio. Snape escuchó una exclamación emocionada que provenía de McGonagall.

—Realmente Minerva, parece que es la primera vez que ves la nieve, pareces una chiquilla de quince años —comentó Snape y McGonagall golpeó levemente el hombro de su colega como una advertencia.

—Haré una excepción y lo veré como un halago.

Ambos siguieron paseando tranquilamente por el claustro del patio. Los alumnos estaban pasándolo realmente bien bajo la nieve cuando, sin previo aviso, una bola de nieve golpeó a Snape en la parte trasera de la cabeza. La nieve caía ahora libremente por sus hombros y se deslizaba hacia abajo manchando la pesada capa negra. La escena entera se congeló. Todos los alumnos que estaban en el patio se pararon en seco, la única señal de que el tiempo no se había detenido era que los copos de nieve seguían cayendo sobre Hogwarts.

McGonagall observó a Snape, quien seguía en la misma posición. Snape se giró sobre sus talones haciendo que la pesada capa girase con teatralidad. McGonagall echó un vistazo a quienes tuvieron el coraje de lanzar la bola de nieve: los gemelos Weasley de primer año. Snape empezó a andar hacia los culpables, pero rápidamente fue agarrado del brazo por McGonagall y le dijo suavemente:

—La bola de nieve se habrá desviado Severus, no tenían intención de darte —intentó tranquilizarlo, pero Minerva consideró que lanzar la bola era algo más intencional que un simple error viniendo de Fred y George. McGonagall miró a Snape y este le devolvió la mirada con un brillo que ella nunca había visto antes. Snape sacó su varita bruscamente. Minerva tuvo la tentación de sacar su varita, pero conocía a Severus, él no sería capaz de dañar a un alumno por muy mala fama que tuviese.

Snape alzó la varita y un montón de nieve se elevó en el aire y, con otro movimiento de varita, la nieve fue a chocar contra los gemelos Weasley haciéndolos caer sobre la nieve que cubría el césped del patio. Los gemelos en el suelo se miraron entre ellos y empezaron a reír. Tanto McGonagall como todos los alumnos que se encontraban allí quedaron impactados. Snape guardó su varita mientras se giraba para encarar a McGonagall.

—Volvamos dentro, no tengo ninguna intención de enfermar en las vacaciones —dijo Snape, pero McGonagall seguía mirándolo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza—. ¿Qué? —espetó.

—¿Eso fue una broma? —dijo todavía algo aturdida McGonagall—. Me alegra que aceptaras mi consejo Severus —añadió McGonagall y Snape frunció el ceño de nuevo.

—Sí. Pero no hagas de esto un hábito Minerva, te conozco —espetó mientras McGonagall se agarraba al brazo de Snape y comenzaron a andar hacia el Gran Comedor—. Supongo que esto cuenta como la buena acción del año que viene.

—Ni lo sueñes Severus, para 1990 me debes una buena acción —rio McGonagall—. Vamos a por unos whiskys de fuego para que entres en calor —Snape sonrió ante la propuesta.

Ambos entraron en el Gran Comedor. El baile había comenzado y las cuatro mesas habían sido colocadas en los extremos del comedor para que los alumnos pudieran bailar sin problemas. La gran mayoría de los profesores se habían marchado, solamente quedaban los jefes de casa: Filius y Sprout, además de la profesora Trelawney y el director Dumbledore.

Los dos profesores optaron por no sentarse en la mesa de los profesores. El motivo era la profesora Trelawney. Cuando bebía un poco de alcohol se ponía muy pesada e intentaba predecir la muerte de alguno de sus compañeros, normalmente era a Snape quien le tocaba morir en casi todas las fiestas. Fueron a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor a pesar de las protestas de Snape por sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin. Algunos alumnos de Gryffindor que estaban sentados le dedicaron una mirada divertida a Snape, quien no las captó para la suerte de los alumnos.

Una canción de Queen estaba sonando de fondo mientras los alumnos bailan en la improvisada pista de baile. Los dos profesores estaban bebiendo y manteniendo una conversación muy entretenida cuando McGonagall dijo: —Vamos a salir a bailar un rato Severus.

—¿Qué? —consiguió decir Snape después de atragantarse con el whisky. La canción todavía sonaba y ciertamente era una muy buena canción, en otro tiempo Snape se habría replanteado bailar con la cantidad de whisky que había bebido, pero ahora era profesor.

—Minerva, no es por ofender, pero no creo que seas capaz de aguantar el ritmo de una canción de Queen.

—Me sorprende que sepas que es una canción actual Severus.

El hecho de que Severus tenga cultura musical parecía entretener a Minerva. 

—Vivo en las mazmorras, no en una cueva. Por supuesto que sé reconocer las canciones de ahora, disfruto mucho de la música.

—Venga Severus, será divertido —insistió—. Todavía no he podido bailar.

—¿Ya no bailas con Albus? —dijo intentando evitar la petición de McGonagall—. Espero que no haya problemas en el paraíso entre vosotros dos, me apetecía tanto ir a la boda. 

Minerva le dedicó una de sus miradas más severas, pero no dijo nada ante la aportación de Snape. Simplemente se quedó así, mirándolo fijamente. A veces Snape chorreaba sarcasmo y estupidez a partes iguales. 

—Qué —espetó secamente como si no supiera a qué se refería McGonagall.

—Mira Severus, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Nos vamos a terminar la copa que estamos bebiendo, vas a usar ese conocimiento tuyo en música para pedir una canción tranquila, y la vamos a bailar juntos. Solamente una. 

Snape parecía estar un poco aturdido por el tono tan autoritario que utilizó, pero se replanteó la situación. Echó un vistazo al comedor. Todavía quedaban estudiantes, pero solamente un puñado estaban bailando. Esto hizo que Snape se animara un poco más a la petición de Minerva. 

—¿Solo una? —Snape miró a McGonagall y esta asintió. Severus terminó su whisky de fuego, se levantó decidido y fue a pedir una canción. Minerva estaba sorprendida de que realmente Severus aceptara su petición, realmente era un buen hombre a pesar de lo terco y amargado que era, pensó Minerva.

Snape volvió rápidamente a la mesa donde estaban sentados y tendió la mano a Minerva para invitarla a bailar. McGonagall la aceptó con una sonrisa en el rostro y se levantó. Severus la dirigió a la pista de baile bajo la curiosa mirada de los alumnos y pocos profesores. La canción Holding back the years de Simply Red empezó a sonar, las luces de la pista de baile se atenuaron y cambiaban lentamente de color acompañando al ritmo.

Snape se paró delante de McGonagall y esta lo agarró suavemente, acercándose a él levemente. Snape le puso torpemente la mano en el hombro y clavó fijamente sus oscuros ojos en los de ella, como si se tratasen de un salvavidas para no fijarse en el resto de miradas que se posaban de manera curiosa sobre ellos. Minerva sabía bailar y moverse al ritmo de una manera espectacular, ya que había bailado mucho con su marido. Minerva guio a Severus por la pista de baile hasta llegar lentamente al centro sin que este se diera cuenta.

El resto de alumnos que bailaban en la pista se apartaron al ver lo que ocurría en la pista de baile, y el resto de los que no estaban bailando se arremolinaron alrededor de la pista junto con el resto para observar su amada profesora de Transfiguración bailar con su temido profesor de Pociones. Incluso los profesores se acercaron. Los focos de la pista se centraron en ellos mientras bailaban al lento ritmo de la música. Ninguno de los dos eran consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ya que se miraban fijamente mientras bailaban. 

Pronto, la canción finalizó y ambos se separaron. El encantamiento se rompió en el resto de personas presentes y aplaudieron y silbaron como locos. Ambos profesores miraron a la multitud con sorpresa. 

Minerva y Severus abandonaron la pista de baile después de recibir breves halagos por parte de los alumnos. La canción que sonaba ahora era una de Modern Talking y todos los alumnos corrieron a la pista a bailar. Dumbledore los recibió con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Qué espectáculo más magnífico! —exclamó alegremente. —Hacía tiempo que no se veía un baile de tal calibre. Vosotros dos seréis la comidilla de los estudiantes durante los próximos meses.

—Eso es lo que me temo —comentó amargamente Snape.

—Vamos Severus, no fue tan malo —agregó Minerva apretándole el hombro levemente a su amigo.

—Sin duda Minerva —dijo Albus mientras le ofrecía un brazo a Minerva. —Me gustaría tener un baile con la reina de la pista.

McGonagall rio levemente y aceptó la invitación de Dumbledore agarrándose a su brazo. Dumbledore se giró levemente para encarar a Snape antes de dirigirse a la pista de baile con Minerva.

—Severus, una de las cosas más hermosas de la vida —le susurró Dumbledore. —Es cuando se encuentran esos pocos grandes amigos, y con los cuales haríamos cosas que nunca habríamos hecho nosotros solos y nos incitan a la felicidad. Muchacho, deberías dejarte llevar más veces. 

Snape no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó pensativo mientras observaba a Dumbledore siendo arrastrado a la pista de baile por Minerva. 

—Para eso están los amigos —susurró en respuesta Snape, aunque Dumbledore no pudo escucharle—, para que nos dé ese empujón.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esta historia hace un año pero nunca tuve el valor de publicarla, hasta ahora. La actualicé un poco y aquí está. Es un pequeño one-shot sobre dos de mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Siempre pensé que McGonagall y Snape eran muy buenos amigos en Hogwarts y quise escribir algo sobre ellos y su amistad.


End file.
